1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device card system and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device card system for a personal computer using a semiconductor device card.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 13 is a schematic perspective view illustrating a conventional semiconductor device card system using a semiconductor device card having connectors at both the front end portion and the back end portion. FIG. 14 is a schematic side sectional view of the semiconductor device card system. In FIGS. 13 and 14, a semiconductor device card system unit 1, while it is operating, has a semiconductor device card 2 mounted in a mounting section 3 of the semiconductor device card system unit 1. The semiconductor device card 2 is inserted into the semiconductor device card system unit 1 via a door 4 of the mounting section 3 and is electrically connected to a connector 6 on the system unit side by means of a front-end connector (not shown).
A back-end connector 5 is connected to the back end portion of the semiconductor device card 2, and a cable 5a connected to a LAN cable or the like is connected to the back-end connector 5. Since one type of semiconductor device card 2, a communication card, such as a LAN card or a modem card, has appeared on the market, a connector for connecting a communication cable between these cards becomes necessary. Thus, a back-end connector is disposed separately from the system unit-side connector.
However, in the above-described semiconductor device card system, when the semiconductor device card 2 is mounted in the semiconductor device card system unit 1, the door 4 of the mounting section is opened. Therefore, foreign matter, such as dust or dirt, enters the semiconductor device card system unit 1 at the clearance between the door 4 of the mounting section, or the back-end connector 5 is removed inadvertently during operation, or the semiconductor device card 2 is removed from the connector 6 on the system unit side, thereby erasing the memory of the semiconductor device card 2, which is problematical.